nova_aetasfandomcom-20200213-history
Game issues/bugs
Page for bugs that actually affect gameplay. ______________________________________________________________________________________The crusade starts but everything keeps the same and keeps spamming script errors. - On some aztec towns when you go to kill "the remaining defenders" 3 units seem to spawn outside the city wall. - I've owned Dhirim as a rhodok vassal for more than 30 days and i still don't get any money from alt ought theres 5 million in the city bank. - Owning a city theres no option to send out a patrol - In the aztec towns the great halls are not aztec design. -When I placed my construction site closer to a quarry/forrest than any other castle or town for convenience, it got confused as to who owned the quarry and I couldn't get a pass to use it. You may have to get permission to use the site before placing your construction site to remedy this. - I finished my castle and the oddest thing happened. I clicked walk around the courtyard and it placed me outside the castle as if I were besieging it. I went over to the front door and instead of opening with the action button I had to chop it down with an axe. Then things got surreal. I found behind that door an NPC copy of myself who I could interact with. He had for sale charters to the forest and quarry that my castle is near so I thought I may need them to use the resources and bought them. As an experiment, I enlisted in my own NPC's army and when I left my castle the game froze. - I finished my castle near a quarry for conveninnce hoping it would be mine since I'd have the nearest estate. When I go to it, it does indeed say I have the right to dig there but the only option available is to leave. There is no quarry stone button. - I have encountered invisible, one way barriers in the middle of my wheat fields on my farm. - The proud hearted trait says it gives +2 prestige per week, yet on the weekly report is says it's giving me -2 prestige per week. Not sure if it's just the message that's wrong or if it's actually functioning wrong. - Horses will spontaneously die after their rider is knocked off of them. This seems especially prevalent in tournaments. - I set sail from the Isle of Senju in the new world and it teleported me back to Zendar giving Script error OP codes. - Having trouble transferring from land to sea. Often when I land at a beach my ship disappears. Other times I'll leave a town and my character appears to be moving over land on foot or in boats rather than on his horse. Many error messages with sea travel. - Can hire city comissoners but can't fire them. - My first colony is stage 3 and now self sufficient. I set up a new colony and built my first two houses. When went back to make more houses I clicked on the thatched shack and it switched to the stage 3 buildings. I clicked on the Plastered house and nothing happened though it wanted to let me build all the other stage 1 and 3 buildings except for housing. -Drafting tables are invisible or nonexistent in desert towns - Praxia is innaccessible. -5 relation with Sarrannids from crusade resets to 0 upon expiration of mercenary contract. -Aztec port town is innaccessible from the sea. - Hierosolyma is locked in sneak-in mode after successful crusade -When completing training quest for village your troops do not spawn after others are knocked out. -For the quest in which you pay a ransom to bandits to free 's daughter, there's no sprite for the bandits. Just a floating number -Game crashes during battle, reason unknown. One time, this caused another bug where several people spawned without clothes, while some didn't spawn at all. -Party morale is not calculated correctly